computi thingy
by Snowmist
Summary: well,it is all about Kagome bringing computers to the warring states and got an internet network there somehow...
1. First day of chatting

**Ever wondered what Inuyasha and his friends would chat about on the internet?...Well, I got curious and just decided to write this fan fiction…**

**Do not laugh; it is my first fan fiction and no flaming please…**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the internet.**

Well, it is all about Kagome bringing computers to the warring states and got an internet network there somehow…They start chatting on the computers she brought back…

Kagome signed in

Inuyasha signed in

Kagome: Hi!! Anyone online?

Inuyasha: Yep

Sango signed in

Miroku signed in

Sango: Where are you, Kagome??

Kagome: home, duh!

Miroku: cool…lots of pretty girls in this box…

Kagome: this is not a box, it is called a computer: COM-PU-TER, understand??

Miroku signed off to look for pretty girls

Kohaku signed in

Kohaku: Yo! Dude, wassup?

Sango: Kohaku, is that you?

Kohaku: Yo sis!

Sango: Where are you?

Kohaku: somewhere, guess where.

Sango signed off to look for Kohaku.

Sesshomaru signed in

Jaken signed in

Rin signed in

Rin: Sesshomaru-san

Sesshomaru: Yes, my dear Rin

Jaken: S-Se-Sesshomaru-ss-SAN?!!

Sesshomaru: Shut up, Jaken

Jaken (near crying): You don't like me anymore? Sesshomaru-sama??

Sesshomaru: Yeah, I don't like you anymore. I hate you; go and dig your grave and wait for me

Jaken signed off to dig his grave

Sesshomaru signed off to meet Jaken

Rin signed off to follow Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: I'm bored

Kagome: me too

Inuyasha: And how did Sesshomaru and they have a computer-thingy?

Kagome: don't know

Kaede signed in

Kaede: Hi!

Kagome: Hii!

Inuyasha: Yo!

Kaede: Did you know?

Inuyasha: what?

Kaede: That there was a robbery?

Kagome: they stole all your computers...

Kagome: that explains it!

Inuyasha: explains what?

Kagome: How Sesshomaru and they have a computer

Kaede: Shit!

Kagome:???

Kaede: I forgot to keep the herbs away from the animals

Kaede signed off to keep the herbs away from the animals

Kikyo signed in

Kikyo: Hi! Inuyasha, Kagome

Inuyasha: hi

Kagome: Hi, Kikyo!

Gosinki signed in

Gosinki: Whoa ha ha, I found you Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha: You bastard, I m gonna hunt you down!

Inuyasha signed off to hunt down Gosinki

Gosinki signed off to look for Inuyasha

Kagome: Kikyo-chan how is it there?

Kikyo: nothing new, like normal...

Naraku signed in

Naraku: Humans have no use...

Kikyo: Naraku...

Naraku: Kikyo, come and get me!

Kikyo: I m gonna get you, wait and see!!!

Kikyo signed off to get Naraku

Naraku: Uh-Oh... Better run!!!

Naraku signed off to run away from Kikyo

Kagome: Huh?! No one online??? Fine, then I'll go to sleep...

Kagome signed off to go to sleep

**Hope you enjoyed it...Cuz I spent a REAL lot of time writing this...**

**Please leave a Review!!!**


	2. Fight! Naming ordeal!

**Hey!! Second chapter's up!!! Please R&R!!**

...The next morning (5:00)

_Miroku signed in_

_Shippou signed in_

Shippou: Hi!

Miroku: hey!!

...5 minutes passed

Shippou: I'm bored

Miroku: Me 2

Shippou: where's Kagome?

Miroku: Sleeping, I guess

Shippou: but her computer is on

Miroku: Maybe she forgot to turn it off

Shippou: let's wake her up!

Miroku: OK

Shippou sent a BIG nudge

Miroku sent a yet BIGGER nudge

...On her bed...

_**THUD!!!**_(Kagome feel off her bed)

_Kagome signed in_

Shippou: yeah!! We did it! Miroku!!

Miroku: ...right!

Kagome: YAWNwhat the hell did you guys do??!!

Miroku: Nothing

Shippou: So...wacha doin?

Kagome: Sleeping...before you guys woke me

Shippou: sorry, but I got to go...Bye jyan-ne

Shippou signed off

_Inuyasha signed in_

Inuyasha: Hi, Kagome!!

Kagome: Hi!

Miroku: Hey!

Kagome: say, how was the battle with Gosinki?

Inuyasha: That bastard! I knocked his teeth out!!

_Gosinki signed in_

Gosinki: Darn you, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: hahaha smiley you are just jealous cuz you don't have smileys!!

Gosinki: Grrrrr... But you actually got the point urgh!I m not talking about that!! I mean ...what is the time??

Kagome: 5:45 am

Gosinki: shit! I m gonna be late for the dentist

Gosinki signed off to go to the dentist

Miroku: Ok, bye guys!

Kagome: Why? Where r u going??

Miroku: dunno, anyways bye!!

Miroku signed off

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Wat??

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: Waaa...

_**THUD!!!**_

Kagome: hahaha

Inuyasha: what did I do??

Kagome: nothing, I just said it for fun

Inuyasha: For fun??!! I nearly broke my nose!!

Kagome: then break it, and see if I care!

Inuyasha: Grrr... I hate you!

Kagome: I don't like you either!

_Kikyo signed in_

Kikyo: Wat happened? Did I miss anythin??

Inuyasha: bye! I don't want to see you!  
_Inuyasha signed off_

Kikyo: what the heck??!!

Kagome: you think I want to see you to? Bye!

_Kagome signed off_

Kikyo: hell with them! curses

_Pretty girls lover signed in_

Pretty girls lover: Done!! At last

Kikyo: who are u??

Pretty girls lover: Miroku

Kikyo: then how did you change your name??

Pretty girls lover: go to the ministry of changing names...

Kikyo: really? I never knew such place existed!!

Pretty girls lover: I was joking

Kikyo: C'mon! Seriously!

Miroku: fine, fine. Just go to file...then personal settings...then change it!!

Kikyo: Urm...right!!

...9 hours passed...

_Shippou is a great youkai signed in_

Shippou is a great youkai: Anyone?

_Pretty girls lover signed in_

_Freedom at last signed in_

_I have beautiful teeth signed in _

_A proud hanyou signed in_

_I passed my math exams signed in_

Pretty girls lover: yep!

Freedom at last: can't you see?!

I have beautiful teeth: My teeth are shining...

A proud hanyou: Sorry Kagome...

I passed my math exams: hey!! How do you know it's me??

A proud hanyou: it...Ummm...Ur display name sounded a bit like you...

Shippou is a great youkai: So...who exactly is online??

Pretty girls lover: Hey!! This is obvious!!

Freedom at last: Yeah, you perverted, pitiful priest!!

I have beautiful teeth: Humph, Kagura, you still haven't changed

Shippou is a great youkai: and who are you?

I have beautiful teeth: Gosinki, obviously!

Shippou is a great youkai: I thought you were dead!!

I have beautiful teeth: yeah...but...  
Shippou is a great youkai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ZOMBIE!!!! ZOMBIE IN THE COMPUTER!!!!!!!

**CRASH!!**(the sound of computer breaking)

**Error-'Shippou is a great youkai' disconnected**

I have beautiful teeth: What the bloody hell??!! I haven't even finished!! I haven't even told him the story of how I got a shikon shard!!

Freedom at last: oh! Quit it!! You told us that story a Billion times already!!

I passed my math exams: He is demented!!

A proud hanyou: I agree!!

I found Kohaku signed in

I found Kohaku: did I miss anything??

A proud hanyou: yeah...you missed Shippou being demented!!

Freedom at last: He** IS** demented, you idiot!!

A proud hanyou: I m NOT an idiot!

Freedom at last: Yes, you ARE!!

A proud hanyou: am not

Pretty girls lover: We should better go...

I passed my math exams: I agree!!

I found Kohaku: why do I HAVE to be late??

I have beautiful teeth: I'll go bush my teeth...

I found Kohaku: can you tell me the story of how u got a shikon shard??

I have beautiful teeth: well, of course!!

_Pretty girls lover signed off_

_I found Kohaku signed off_

_I passed my math exams signed off_

_I have beautiful teeth signed off_

Freedom at last: baka

A proud hanyou: aho

Freedom at last: idiot

A proud hanyou: retard

...5 hours later...

Freedom at last: hanyou

A proud hanyou: omna

Freedom at last: stupid

A proud hanyou: crazy

Freedom at last: teme

A proud hanyou: dobe

**So…how do you like it? It was much longer than the previous chapter!!**

**Maybe, in the next chapter, I m gonna add some Naruto characters in it…**

**Please review!!!!**

**-true-destiny-99-**


End file.
